1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article of footwear for an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horse boots are used to protect the hooves and fetlocks of horses and are sometimes used in lieu of horseshoes. A horse boot typically includes a sole with opposed flat major surfaces and an upper which projects from one of the major surfaces and forms an enclosure for the hoof and fetlock of a horse. The upper extends along the rim of the sole and has an edge which is secured to the sole. The upper has a second edge remote from the sole, and such edge is provided with a cuff which can be tightened around the fetlock of the horse.
The upper and cuff can be spread in order to put the boot on the hoof and fetlock of the horse. After spreading the upper and the cuff, the boot is slid over the hoof and fetlock and the cuff is tightened to secure the boot in place.
The process of putting a boot on a horse is cumbersome because of the relatively large size of the fetlock in comparison to the bottom portion of the leg and because of the limited amount of stretch available when opening the boot. In most cases, the boot has a front tongue which permits expansion of the upper and cuff to facilitate the process of putting on the boot. Nevertheless, the opening is never sufficiently large for easy installation. While it is possible to make the upper and cuff so large that the boot can be put on easily, it then becomes difficult to tighten the boot uniformly or to tighten the boot sufficiently to avoid movement of the boot and rubbing of the latter against the fetlock of the horse.